


Cinco lenguajes del amor

by SamCrevellari



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Basically a study, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari
Summary: Y es que si Jaime Lannister analizara más sus comportamientos, se daría cuenta de que lleva amando a Brienne de Tarth más tiempo del que se imagina.





	Cinco lenguajes del amor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Five Languages of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786433) by [SamCrevellari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari)



**_Tiempo de calidad._ **

Había muchos secretos que Jaime Lannister estaba dispuesto a llevarse consigo a la tumba. Uno de ellos era la razón por la cual había decidido traicionar al que en otro tiempo fuese su Rey, al que había jurado proteger.

Si, intentó decírselo a Ned Stark. Y también a Catelyn Stark. Pero ninguno estuvo dispuesto a escucharlo, ¿y por qué habrían de hacerlo? Después de todo, la fama de hombre sin honor le presidía. Y ellos era una familia honorable. Por supuesto que no le creerían.

Así que no esperaba mucho de la bestia en forma de mujer que se sentaba frente a él en el gran baño, pero aún así habló. Quizá estaba delirando por la fiebre que se le había disparado tras perder su mano, no lo sabía. Lo único que parecía tener claro en aquel momento era que de verdad sentía lo que momentos atrás le había dicho a la heredera de Lord Selwyn: “Confío en ti”.

Y por eso decidió contar sobre aquel día en que Ned Stark le encontró manchado con la sangre de su Rey, después de que él le atravesara con la espada que debía protegerlo. ¿Por qué razón?

Por proteger a los habitantes de King’s Landing, quienes seguramente hubiesen muerto quemados de no haber sido por su decisión de traicionar sus votos más sagrados.

Su carga más pesada era, en realidad, su mayor momento de valentía. Y sólo pudo confiarle esa historia a la mujer de penetrantes ojos azules que estaba frente a él. Porque ahí, en el peor de sus días, se sentía a salvo junto a quien originalmente era su captora, aún si ella todavía le despreciaba.

 

* * *

 

**_Regalos._ **

Tenía que reconocerlo: Nunca había hecho regalos a otra mujer que no fuese su hermana. Ni siquiera se había permitido obsequiarle algo a Myrcella, por temor a destapar los secretos que pondrían en peligro la vida de todos sus hijos.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de algo: Nada de lo que hubiese podido funcionar con Cersei o Myrcella tendría el mismo valor para la única hija de la casa de Tarth, y eso lo sabía por el escaso tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Por ello, finalmente se decidió por algo diferente. Algo inusual para una mujer, pero perfecto para Brienne. Y no es que tuviese obligación alguna de otorgarle algo… sin embargo, sentía que era lo más apropiado.

No estaba seguro cuando la guerra les permitiría volver a reunirse. No sabía si volverían a encontrarse, considerando las peligrosas empresas que ambos debían cumplir.

Pero sentía que debía ayudarle de alguna manera a cumplir el juramento que ella había hecho a Lady Stark cuando esta aún vivía. Y por eso, después de mucho debatirse, decidió preparar regalos adecuados para la mujer que tenía mucho más honor del que él jamás había acumulado:

Una espada y una armadura.

Pero no cualquier espada. Tenía que ser una a la altura de la promesa, y él resultaba tener el arma perfecta para el trabajo.

Del soporte de madera en que descansaba, el otrora mejor caballero de los siete reinos tomó una espada reluciente, casi recién forjada y sin usar, que entregó a la mujer que hasta hacía poco había estado leyendo los breves renglones de su historia sin forjar.

– Acero Valyrio –. Dijo ella en admiración mientras contemplaba la luz que se reflejaba sobre la pulida y letal hoja.

– Es tuya.

La sorpresa no tardó en hacerse presente en la mirada de la fémina, quien inmediatamente se negó a recibir semejante regalo, hasta que escuchó la verdad sobre su origen.

Entonces ella no pudo más que aceptarla, porque defender a la hija de Lord Eddard Stark con una espada forjada del arma que había pertenecido al honorable hombre parecía lo más adecuado.

Y también era adecuado, aunque un poco extraño, aceptar el armadura que Jaime había preparado especialmente para ella.

Y es que el mayor de los Lannister no lo admitiría, pero era su manera de pedirle a la mujer de Tarth que se mantuviese a salvo, porque él no podría estar a su lado para protegerla.

 

* * *

 

**_Actos de servicio._ **

Pudo haber sido algo sencillo negarse a la petición de Brienne de tomar pacíficamente Riverrun. Pudo haberla traicionado apenas ella se diera la vuelta, engañarla para que creyera que todo iba acorde a como ella deseaba, y al último momento cumplir la petición que Cersei le había hecho.

Petición que incluía la muerte de todo hombre, niño y mujer que habitase dentro de las murallas del hogar ancestral de los Tully.

Pero no lo hizo. No quería hacerlo. Por eso aceptó tan rápido la opción que la mujer al servicio de Sansa Stark le había otorgado y ni siquiera se permitió albergar en su corazón la intención de traicionarla.

Había muy pocas que pudiera hacer por ella, considerando el estado en que el mundo se encontraba en aquel momento. Porque lo cierto era que quería poder hacer tanto por ella como ella había hecho por él, tanto tiempo atrás, desde que se conocieron y se odiaron al instante.

Tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Para empezar, él estaba seguro de que ya no se odiaban, por más que terminaran peleando cada vez que se encontraban. En segundo lugar, había sido ella quien le había ayudado a superar el momento más oscuro de su vida, cuando perdió la mano que utilizaba para blandir su espada.

Y por eso el asedio a Riverrun terminó sin más muertes que las del viejo Brynden.

Porque lo más que podía hacer por la mujer por quien comenzaba a sentir algo que nunca había sentido era ayudarle a cumplir los deseos de la familia a la cual servía.

Los Stark.

 

* * *

 

**_Contacto físico._ **

Su primer encuentro no fue nada agradable. Quizá había sido que se encontraba prisionero, pero Jaime no se había sentido particularmente agradecido por la existencia de la mujer que se paraba protectoramente a un lado de Lady Catelyn Stark, quien lo tenía bajo su dominio.

Y el tener que viajar con aquella mujer que había catalogado inmediatamente como una bestia no sirvió para aliviar su malhumor, y se juró a sí mismo que apenas pudiera, se desharía de aquel triste intento de caballero.

Pero entonces fueron capturados, y algo comenzó a cambiar en su dinámica.

Primero, él se encontró defendiéndola de los hombres que intentaron violarla.

Después, se vio contándole su mayor secreto.

Y finalmente, ambos comenzaron a ayudarse mutuamente. Casi de manera reacia, al principio, pero todo inició con una mano masculina sobre la otra, femenina. Una advertencia sin sonido, sutil pero efectiva.

Luego, un apoyo sencillo para que él, ahora sin una mano, pudiese cortar la comida que había en su plato.

Y aunque por muchos años los contactos físicos fueron más bien escasos, reflejaban perfectamente el avance de su relación.

De repente, ya no eran sólo suaves toques con las manos. También había miradas llenas de respeto y afecto que no reconocían en voz alta, con un tinte de nostalgia.

Así se hubieran podido mantener si no hubiese sido por la guerra que lo cambiaría todo: La guerra contra los muertos. Fue en la antesala de este evento que ella se animó por vez primera a sujetarle al mayor de los leones por el brazo y gritarle como sólo se le puede gritar a alguien a quien se le tiene aprecio y respeto cuando se le quiere hacer entrar en razón, momento que sin duda cambiaría la perspectiva del varón respecto a lo que tenía que hacer por honor.

Por el honor que había recuperado tras mirar un par de ojos azules que eran más brillantes que los zafiros.

Y él partió solo al norte, seguro de que iba a un lugar donde la muerte era más que sólo una posibilidad inminente: Era el enemigo.

Y fue en el norte donde los breves contactos físicos que había tenido con Brienne aumentaron considerablemente, a la par que su afecto hacia ella aumentaba.

Quizá fue la omnipresencia de la muerte que se respiraba en Winterfell previo a la gran batalla lo que le inspiró, o quizá no. Quién sabe. Pero lo cierto es que a través de su espada tuvo uno de los momentos más íntimos que jamás había experimentado con nadie: El nombramiento como caballero de Brienne de Tarth, porque cuando ella se levantó y le miró a los ojos, estos brillaban de una manera tan especial que le sacudió por completo.

El mundo podía haberse desvanecido a su alrededor y él no lo habría notado, tan absorto como se encontraba en aquel momento lleno de, irónicamente, felicidad.

Si, fue “uno” de los momentos más íntimos que tuvo. Pero gracias a los dioses viejos y nuevos, no fue el último.

El alcohol no había tenido la culpa de lo que había ocurrido después del banquete que festejaba su victoria frente al ejército de los muertes. Es más, no se podía culpar a nada ni nadie de lo que ocurrió, porque era algo que él deseaba sólo los dioses saben desde cuánto tiempo atrás.

Y lo anhelaba tanto, al punto en que no sabía ni como actuar estando solo con la mujer que ahora sabía amaba, cuando en otro tiempo no habría dudado en desnudar inmediatamente a quien era objeto de su deseo.

Se había vuelto torpe. Se sentía avergonzado. Pero cuando las camisas de ambos quedaron en el suelo, con el calor del fuego acariciando suavemente sus pieles desnudas, supo que nada de eso importaba.

Lo único que importaba, era expresarle a Brienne cuánto había llegado a amarla a través de los besos más dulces y las caricias más tiernas.

Una, y otra, y otra vez.

 

* * *

 

**_Palabras de afirmación._ **

Él había salido de la habitación mientras Brienne dormía, con la esperanza de que el cansancio le abrumara lo suficiente para que no despertara al día siguiente, cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

No quería verla. Bueno, eso no era cierto por completo. La verdad es que él quería seguir viéndola el resto de sus días, hasta volverse un viejo decrépito y cascarrabias, incluso si eso significaba pasar lo que le quedaba de existencia en el norte que tanto le desagradaba.

Quería permanecer a su lado, y por eso tenía que irse antes de que ella notara su ausencia de la cama que habían compartido los últimos días, los cuales habían estado llenos de una dicha que jamás creyó que podría experimentar.

Pero fue muy lento. Quizá, inconscientemente, su cuerpo decidió retrasarse en preparar su caballo para viajar al sur los segundos suficientes para ser interceptado en el jardín por Brienne.

El corazón le dolió como nunca lo había hecho cuando notó por el rabillo del ojo la presencia de la mujer que había comenzando a amar lentamente desde quién sabe cuántos años atrás. ¿Fue cuando le dio la espada? ¿O previo a ello, cuando decidió volver para rescatarla de un oso?

Quizá incluso desde antes, cuando abrió levemente su corazón ante ella para revelarle el por qué había decidido traicionar un juramento sagrado al atravesar la espada de Aerys II Targaryen.

Pudo sentir a los latidos de su corazón desbocarse. Podía sentirlos en sus oídos. Pero fingió no notar la presencia ajena, intentando concentrarse en la preparación de su montura, hasta que la voz ajena rompió el silencio.

– Van a destruir esa ciudad. Sabes que así será.

Y, por los dioses, lo sabía. Lo sabía, y era por eso que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, por más tentadora que resultara la idea. Porque si bien durante muchos años no le había importado ser tratado como “El Matarreyes”, eso había sido porque con sus acciones había salvado a la población de King’s Landing.

Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que toda esa gente muriera. No si podía evitarlo. Pero era una lucha que él debía enfrentar sólo.

O al menos así lo creía. – ¿Alguna vez has huido de una pelea? – Sabía que ella nunca lo había hecho. Era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella. Pero también sabía que él sí lo había hecho, y esa era una de las tantas cosas que odiaba de sí.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el cálido tacto de las manos ajenas en su rostro, las cuales le forzaron a finalmente fijar la mirada en la alta caballero, y eso casi le quiebra en el momento. Pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, porque sabía que esta vez no tenía ningún derecho a huir de la guerra que se gestaba en el sur.

Sin embargo, esas fuerzas estuvieron a punto de disolverse en la nada cuando ella habló. – No eres como tu hermana. No lo eres. Eres mejor que ella. Eres un buen hombre y no puedes salvarla. No necesitas morir con ella. Quédate aquí. Quédate conmigo… Por favor. Quédate.

Las lágrimas que comenzaron a anegar la garganta y los ojos de la valiente mujer de Tarth terminaron por romperle internamente. Quería besarla. Quería decirle que se quedaría con ella en el norte. Quería mandarlo todo al carajo. Quería regresar a la habitación que habían compartido durante las últimas semanas, meterse con ella a la cama, y dormir abrazándola.

Quería ser feliz.

Pero, se recordó a si mismo, que si había alguien que no merecía ser feliz, ese sin duda era él.

Y por eso decidió romper aquel puro corazón que tanto le había dado. – ¿Crees que soy un buen hombre? – Inhaló fuertemente antes de continuar, porque las palabras que iba a pronunciar le dolían como si escupiera espadas. – Empujé a un niño de una torre y lo dejé lisiado de por vida. Por Cersei. Estrangulé a mi primo con mis propias manos, sólo para regresar con Cersei. Habría asesinado a cada hombre, mujer y niño en Riverrun por Cersei. – Y todo eso era cierto. Sin embargo, tuvo que luchar fuertemente contra sí mismo para evitar contar toda la verdad: Que había aceptado tomar Riverrun sin derramar sangre… por Brienne. Pero ella no debía saber eso. No si quería que lo que estaba a punto de decir tuviese el impacto necesario para dañarla y que no decidiera seguirlo. – Ella es aborrecible… y yo también.

Y se fue. Dio la vuelta, trepó su caballo y se fue sin mirar atrás, porque de tardar segundos más dudaría en realizar su viaje al sur, y no podía permitirse eso. No después de todos los pecados que había cometido, y que tenían la culpa de que la situación con su hermana fuera ahora tan peligrosa.

Él lo sabía. La relación que habían sostenido había nutrido la persona en que su gemela se había convertido, y por eso él, y nadie más, tenía que encargarse de salvar a los habitantes de King’s Landing.

Otra vez.

Como le hubiese gustado haber llevado una vida apacible en el norte, pensó. Sí, lo odiaba, era increíblemente frío, pero estaba seguro que estando al lado de Brienne podría haber descubierto cosas que ahí disfrutara.

Para empezar, rodearla con sus brazos había sido increíblemente cálido. Y eso le había encantado. No como la nieve que ahora caía sobre él, helada sobre sus mejillas descubiertas pero cortante como si de dagas se tratase.

_Por favor, vuelve adentro._ Fueron sus últimos pensamientos mientras abandonaba Winterfell. _No llores por este pobre remedo de hombre que no vale la pena._

**Author's Note:**

> Como me molestó un poco que la gente creyera que Jaime vuelve con Cersei, decidí escribir esto... es un poco mi interpretación de los sucesos, así como un breve estudio de lo que les llevó a estar en ese punto.  
> No voy a tolerar odio contra Jaime, I love him, he is a dumbass.


End file.
